Escape From Kadavo
250px|thumb|Rex & Obi-Wan als slaven 250px|thumb|Reddingsactie op Kadavo Escape from Kadavo is de 13de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel A people enslaved! To locate the abducted colonists of a peace-loving world, the Jedi infiltrated the slaver planet of Zygerria, only to be captured by its ambitious queen who plots to rebuild her Empire of oppression. Now, even Obi-Wan Kenobi must come to terms with a life in chains.... Synopsis Obi-Wan Kenobi en Rex bevinden zich nog steeds in de mijnen op Kadavo waar ze hard worden aangepakt. Vooral Kenobi's akties worden dubbel bestraft. Voor elke aktie die hij onderneemt, worden Togruta slaven berispt. Obi-Wan beseft op den duur dat weerstand bieden weinig zin heeft. Dooku krijgt van Darth Sidious de opdracht om de heerschappij van Queen Miraj te beëindigen als ze zich niet wilt schikken naar de eisen van de CIS. Sidious wilt immers blijvend een beroep doen op slaven en de Zygerrians vormen hierin een belangrijke schakel. Anakin probeert Queen Miraj Scintel duidelijk te maken dat zij eigenlijk ook een slavin is, die moet dansen naar de pijpen van Dooku. Miraj vraagt of Anakin nog heeft nagedacht over haar voorstel om haar te dienen en in ruil daarvoor laat ze Anakins vrienden vrij. Wanneer Miraj het bericht krijgt van Dooku's onverwacht bezoek, blijkt Anakin gelijk te hebben. Queen Miraj neemt Anakins Lightsaber mee, maar laat hem alleen met twee wachters. Wanneer Anakin op een bepaald moment wordt bewaakt door twee wachters, zorgt R2-D2 voor een afleiding en kan hij de situatie ontvluchten. Anakin en Artoo bevrijden Ahsoka Tano uit haar kooi en Anakin geeft Ahsoka en Artoo de opdracht om de Tecora klaar te houden om te vluchten. Dooku vindt het plan van Queen Miraj om de wil van de Jedi te breken en hen als slaven te gebruiken erg ambitieus, maar niet hoe hij het ziet. Dooku eist de dood van alle Jedi in het bezit van Queen Miraj, maar de koningin is te gehecht aan Anakin om dat bevel op te volgen. Wanneer Dooku Zygerria bezoekt wordt het duidelijk dat hij niet langer op de diensten van Queen Miraj rekent. Het blijkt ook dat Atai Molec Dooku's hulp heeft ingeroepen om de Queen tot de orde te roepen. Molec vindt dat Queen Miraj niet meer geschikt is om de Zygerrians te leiden. Wanneer duidelijk wordt dat Miraj niet wilt luisteren naar Dooku's eisen, besluit Tyranus om er korte metten mee te maken. Scintel wordt met een Force Choke aangepakt, maar Anakin Skywalker kan tussenbeide komen en het duel aangaan met Dooku. Anakin beschikt niet over zijn saber, maar moet de Lightwhip van Miraj gebruiken. Dooku en de Zygerrian wachters blijken te sterk, maar Anakin kan met de gewonde Miraj door een raam springen tot bij de Tecora die Ahsoka op signaal van Anakin naar het Zygerrian Royal Palace had doen vliegen. Aan boord van de Tecora beaamt Queen Miraj wat Anakin al langer wist, namelijk dat zij inderdaad zelf ook een slaaf was. Ze verklapt Kadavo als de locatie van de slaven. Op Kadavo zijn de Zygerrians goed op weg om de wil van Obi-Wan te breken. Kenobi beseft dat het minste verzet bestraft wordt op de Togruta en de slaven zien Obi-Wan niet graag in hun onmiddellijke omgeving aangezien ze vrezen om zelf bestraft te worden. Obi-Wan en Rex worden naar Keeper Agruss zijn centrum gebracht waar Dooku in een Hologram afscheid komt nemen van Obi-Wan. Maar op dat moment landt de Tecora met Anakin, Ahsoka en Artoo. Dooku laat het schip echter vernietigen en Anakin probeert met zijn Lightsaber de poorten te doorbreken. Obi-Wan waarschuwt Anakin voor de harde aanpak van de slaven als ze hen proberen te redden en dat de overmacht te groot is, maar Anakin antwoordt dat hij niet alleen is gekomen. Admiral Coburn leidt een vloot met Plo Koon en het Wolfpack in Z-95 Headhunters met Warthog. De grote Turbolasers hinderen de toenadering van de Arquitens-class Light Cruiser en zij zijn de grootste zorgen voor de vloot. De Zygerrians proberen hun basis te verdedigen met HH-87 Starhoppers. In het controlecentrum vindt Obi-Wan het welletjes en hij ontdoet Rex en zichzelf van hun slavenhalsband. Rex gaat onmiddellijk een verbeten strijd aan met de Zygerrian wachters. Agruss stelt een aantal instellingen af waardoor de Togruta slaven worden omringd door elektrische muren. Bovendien opent hij de vloer van hun grote cel zodat de enige uitweg een dodelijke afgrond is, onder de slavenfaciliteit. Anakin en Ahsoka verdelen zich. Anakin gaat de Turbolasers uitschakelen, terwijl Ahsoka haar volk gaat bijstaan. Obi-Wan en Rex hebben de wachters uitgeschakeld en alleen Agruss blijft over die beweert dat Obi-Wan hem als Jedi toch nooit zal doden. Maar dat is buiten Rex gerekend, die de slavenmeester spiest met een Electrostaff. Als Anakin een toren kan bemannen, kan hij de andere torens zelf uitschakelen. Ahsoka ziet als enige oplossing dat de Cruiser rechtstreeks onder de faciliteit vliegt en zo de slaven kan inladen. Coburn heeft de opdracht aan de Clones om met kabels de slaven te redden. Ahsoka leidt de redding in goede banen en nadat alle slaven zijn gered, blazen Plo Koon en de Clones de fabriek op. Governor Roshti is zeer trots dat Ahsoka haar eigen volk heeft kunnen redden. Roshti overweegt na dit voorval om de Republic te vervoegen. Inhoud Nieuw *Tuktee *HH-87 Starhopper *Hand of Justice Bekend Personages *Miraj Scintel *Atai Molec *Agruss *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Rex *Roshti *Dooku *Darth Sidious *Warthog *Coburn *Wolffe *Comet *Sinker Planeten *Zygerria *Kadavo Schepen *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Z-95 Headhunter *Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor *Gozanti Cruiser *GS-100 Salvage Ship *LAAT/i Gunship **Plo's Bros *Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop Categorie:Televisie